


Lost Stars || Takashi Shiro

by pinkiotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, shiroxreader, takashishiro, voltronfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkiotaku/pseuds/pinkiotaku
Summary: Shiro x Reader. 
"Your heart is broken, but it is big. Let me be the one to fix it for you."





	1. 1: rescue

Darkness.

Darkness is all that you could see, hear, and touch in the prison cell that's been holding you for God knows how long. 

If you still had tears left in you, they would be rolling down your cheeks. But you were too dehydrated to cry.  
You were too tired to do anything. 

Death seemed like the best option, with starvation eating away at your stomach. 

In fact every normal bodily function was dormant. 

But through all your physical suffering, you still couldn't let the emotional pain go. 

You deserved this long and agonizing death. 

You were the reason for your crew's death. Only 19, but guilt rained down on you harder than it ever had before. 

It should have been you, not them. 

Those thoughts swirled around in your mind, eating away your sense of judgement and almost causing you to ignore the loud noises and sirens that echoed through the always quiet bottom deck.

You lifted your head from the unforgiving ground as the footsteps got louder and louder.

Afraid of your captors, you weakly crawled back until your skin touched the cold metal wall. 

And as the door was pried open, his face was the first thing that grazed your eyes. 

Your heart beat out of your chest in fear. After weeks of living in black, the blissful light filled your vision once again. 

But all you could comprehend was his beautiful, beautiful face. 

For a moment, all you could do was stare at the male. Another human, someone from your race. Someone you could understand. 

"It's okay..." He whispered gently, even though his spacesuit glared threatening colors. "I'm here to save you." 

You were silent, still unsure if you were hallucinating or not. 

"My name is Shiro, what's yours?" He asked hesitantly, his eyes glazed with worry. 

"Y-Y/N." You croaked weakly, trying to move towards him, but your knees gave out before you could fully stand. 

The strange man named Shiro rushed towards you in an instant, scooping you up in his strong arms. "Everything is going to be okay, please just stay with me Y/N.." 

"I'm... I'm so hungry.." You whimpered, head aching from the sudden shift of movement. "I-I feel like.. I'm dying.." Your voice cracked in fear. 

"You won't." He demands, picking up the pace, holding your head close and protectively against his chest. 

You subconsciously gripped his arm, it was weak and shaky, but you knew he could feel it. 

And finally, a tear managed to slip down your face. 

You were safe. 

"Thank you, Shiro."


	2. 2: strangers

Embarrassingly, you couldn't let go of the stranger. Even when you were clearly out of danger, even as you heard the doors close and the air pressurize. The grip on his arms stayed. 

You hold onto him tight, burying your head into his chest and shielding your eyes from the light. 

He's silent as he carries you deeper into the space fortress, even as you can hear footsteps racing closer and closer. 

You squeeze him with the little strength you have left, overwhelmed and just wanting to lie down. 

"Shiro?" 

"Who is she?" 

"What happened?" 

"She's cute." 

"Shut up!" 

"What's wrong with her?" 

The greater human presence and meaningless bickering almost pushes you over the edge. 

"Please stop!" You cry pathetically, shifting around in the mans arms uncomfortably. 

You were too beaten to move you head, but you could feel their icy stares on your back. 

"I'll explain later." Shiro tells the crew with a stern voice, but you can tell that he's wearing a sorrowful expression. 

It's silent only for a moment. 

"Okay." 

"Takashi." A woman's voice speaks with almost the same amount of authority. "Let me help, she's hurt." 

 

Carrying you in his arms, the solider enters a room that resembles something of an infirmary. 

"Y/N?" He says carefully and cautiously, seeming to be afraid of upsetting you. "Can I set you down and take off my spacesuit?" 

Realizing how tight the grip on his hand was, you reluctantly let go. 

Smiling with sadness, he lowers you to the cot. "Everything will be okay." He repeats once again, stepping back to pop off his helmet. 

The door slides open, catching your attention immediately with the beautiful woman. 

Your throat tightens once you see the glass of water resting in her fingertips.

"I'm Allura" she greets with an accent, bowing her head slightly to show respect. 

You immediately feel as comfortable around her as Shiro, nodding at her with wide eyes. "I-I'm Y/N." 

"You must be so thisty." The goddess sympathizes, sitting down next to you and rubbing your back as you down the water in a few gulps.

You chug the tall glass down in less than a minute, your cheeks turning red as you notice that Shiro is staring at you.

"Looks like she was." He chuckles, now completely out of the spacesuit. He doesn't look as intimidating in regular clothes.

About to express your gratitude, you're interrupted by the obnoxious sound of your stomach growling.

"We do have some food as well." Allura giggles behind her hand.

You crack a smile, hands curling on your knees. "I'm sorry.."

But the two strangers laugh it off, seeming much more happy over the fact that you smiled.

They give each other a look and Allura nods. "I'll go get you some food, Y/N." She excuses herself, the door closing with a whoosh behind her.

"So, Y/N—" Shiro begins, setting his helmet down on a table before taking a seat next to you in the couch.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I need you to tell me what happened to you."

Your smile disappears.

"Please." Shiro tilts his head, eyes filled with concern. "You're safe now. You can tell me everything."

A few moments of silence pass before you gain the courage to speak about something so awful. Something that only you know.

Because you were the only one to survive.

"It was all my fault." You whisper, refusing to meet his gaze. Your neck still aches and your knees still feel like they will buckle any second.

"Now, I bet that can't be true." Shiro comforts with a gentle voice, but wanting to hear more. 

"I'm 19, and I was the captain of my ship. From the start I knew that was a bad decision on my general's part. I wasn't experienced enough, I was nervous, and scared. But he and everyone else trusted me so much to guide them on this journey.... and stop Zarkon." The sound of his name made you flinch. "I-I thought we had a lead on his location, and I blindly followed it. I lead the whole crew into a trap and Zarkon blew our ship into pieces. There was nothing left. Except the escape pod me and a few of my surviving crew mates managed to get into." Tears were gathering at your eyelids as you recall the horrific events, even though you haven't stopped thinking about it since. Talking through your guilt was much more agonizing. "He captured us of course, we expected nothing less. And really had nowhere else to go... But instead of sparing their lives, he killed them right on he spot-" You burst into tears. "R-right in front of me."

Your sobs echo around the spacious control room, until Shiro sits down next to you and brings you into his chest.

"Shh..." He coos, probably shocked about the violent nature of his enemy. "I'm.. i'm so sorry Y/N..." He exhales, strong arms wrapping firmly around your waist, a little lower than where a friend would have stayed.

"He left me alive... for the sole purpose of torture.. he starved me-"

"It's okay Y/N..." Shiro pulls away for a second to gaze at the fresh bruise forming on your cheek.

Embarrassed, you duck your head and it fits perfectly into the crook of his neck, almost as if it was made for this exact notion.

The warmth of his skin relaxes you to the core, and eventually, your tears subside and your sobs fade into tiny whimpers.

Shiro waits until your tears have completely dried before he starts to rub your back gently. Everything he did caused your heart to flutter. Even if it was something as simple as this.

You finally gaze into his eyes, pleading, hoping that he would understand.

"You can't fight him Shiro..."


End file.
